Journey of Confusion
by Rosa564
Summary: Edd is confused about his feelings and sexual orientation. He had a dream that makes him rethink everything he's every thought about his childhood bully. Edd starts to questions things more and discovers a whole new equation he's never come across love?
1. The Dream

Chapter 1: The Dream

 _My first fanfic here be as harsh as possibly I want real feed back but I hope you like it._

 _(Nat belongs to **c2ndy2c1d** ) _

* * *

Buzz, buzz, buzz 6:00 am flashed on Edd's alarm clock and he awakes covered in sweat. All night he's been having confusing, weird dreams that had him waking in a sweat all through out the night.

The usually smart, peppy Edd doesn't know what these dreams mean and they seem to involve a certain red head. Does this mean I'm, wait no way he thought.

"Put these thought to rest Edd you have school" after that his spirit rises a bit if there's one thing that cheers him up is a thirst for knowledge and knowing there's school especially since today's Monday and that means robotics club!

One thing Edd loves more then anything is building and knowing he created something. All of Eddy's scams throughout the years have most certainly giving him more then enough practice he thinks with a laugh. (Looks over at the clock) 6:13 oh dear my mind is certainly wondering today if I want to get ready I have to hurry now. I guess ill have to skip breakfast ill just grab a granola bar on my way out he thinks. Once in the shower he almost slips mind still wondering to that dream he had "oh dear me today is not starting out well". Steps out and hurry's to dress making a mess of his dresser thinks oh my defiantly no time to refold and organize looks at his clock 6:25 shoot only 5min before I have to go so he grabs the first thing he can to his surprise its his favorite sweater vest colored black and red with a checkered pattern. Next, grabs a pair of black skinny jeans and a white button up. 6:29 I must leave now or I'm going to be late runs out his bed room door to the kitchen for the granola bar.

"No!" all out shoot oh well no breakfast today he thinks bitterly now at the front door he puts on his shoes looks at his cell 6:34 oh dear better hurry or risk messing with my perfect attendance as he steps out a dust of wind blows at his hair "Oh no, my hat!"

He has an internal battle at the door for a slit second about removing his shoes wouldn't want to dirty the floor pulls out cell 6:39 no time runs inside to his room, grabs his hat and bolts it back outside. Quickly locks his door then proceeds speed walking as he try's to think if he'll make it at his current speed calculates that he'll get there at 7 right when the bell rings now he starts bolting it thinks bitterly about his lack of athleticism.

* * *

"Kevin honey hurry or you'll be late to school remember what I said one more tardy and you can forget about your father and I paying for that class trip" Screams Ms. Barr

Kevin groans as he just steps out the shower "Ill be right down mom relax"

Grabs his cell to check the time oh shit 6:40 bolts it to his room to get dress curses forgot to throw a load in last night well ill just wear this (sniffs, face twists in disgust) or not he thinks "Wait!" bolts it to the basement remembers that his mom washed a few of his clothes with hers that were already in the laundry basket whispers "thank you mom" dresses quickly then bolts it back to his room to grabs his most prize possession his red baseball cap, and his bag and quickly puts on his shoes.

"Kevin Barr get down here right now or you'll be late, that's it….

"Chill mom I'm here".

"Oh, well there's no time for breakfast for you now mister but here" hands him a granola bar.

"Thanks, bye mom".

"Kev wait! Here's 5 for lunch now go or you'll be late".

(Groans) "ok, bye mom love you".

Kevin starts his bike and heads out the cul-de-sac on his way to school he sees Edd running thinks what a dork probably running late too. Thinks see you in class maybe he'll ruin his "perfect attendance" says in a sarcastic tone what a dork he thinks. Once at school he heads to his locker and sees Nazz at hers which conveniently right next to his.

* * *

"Hey Nazz".

"Oh, hey Kev what's up?"

"Nothing much school you know" says in a bitter tone.

"Cheer up dude were seniors just think 8 more months and we'll be out of here".

"Yea your right"

"Kev my man What it do?"

"Nat really?"

"Hey gotta have fun somehow in this place" Nat says.

"True, well see you later got to go to class my parents are all up my ass about it".

(Nazz giggles) "Duded Nice choice of words, but if you weren't always late to class they wouldn't be".

Kevin glares at Nazz "Well see you guys later".

* * *

"Oh dear" says as he checks his cellphone for the time 6:58 oh no 2 minutes till class and I'm still 5 minutes away oh dear oh dear he thinks while heavily breathing do to the excessive running then he hears the bell.

"oh no im late" says near tears

Then an idea pops into his head "I know I'll go to Ms. Lee" Feel's guilty about what he's about to do. When he arrives to school he heads straight to the nurses office. "Ms. Lee?".

"Edd? Shouldn't you be in class sweetie? Is everything alright?" says in a rushed overly motherly concerned tone.

"MY head is killing me and I didn't want to go to class without getting some headache relief medicine" Edd says while holding his head for emphasis.

"Of course no problem sweetie here" hands him two small white pills.

" Thank you Ms. Lee also, I was w-wondering if I could get a pass to class?"

"Of course dear wouldn't want you to get a tardy now would we" says with a laugh Edd shakes his head no mentally scolding himself for lying.

"So my favorite customer (laughs at own lame joke) have you been having any problems at school lately?"

" No I'm g-great t-thanks well I should be heading to class, bye and thanks again"

* * *

In first period Kevin notices that Edd isn't here and the bell rang long ago mutters under his breath "ha, the dorks late bye, bye perfect attendance"

10 minutes later interrupting Ms. Briggs Edd walks in.

"Edd you're late"

"S-sorry I have an excused pass"

"Oh, ok well have a seat"

Kevin stares surprised thinking no way how? At this Kevin can feel himself getting mad but why?


	2. Misunderstanding

**_Sorry for any mistakes or bad grammar I had only 5 min to upload So I quickly read through it. BUT I hope you like it Ill try to edit it more on friday if I catch anything. :) So leave a review and let me know what you think bad or good Ill take them all._**

* * *

After first period

"Yo dork wait up" Kevin calls

"Salutation K-Kevin " Edd says halting just outside the class room door.

Kevin stares dumbfounded "How Dork?"

"M-may you p-please explain yourself K-Kevin? I'm not sure what you s-speak of." says staring down embarrassed by his stuttering.

"I saw you running late this morning how you'd get a pass to class?"

"Oh I had a prier engagement right before class that n-need my a-attention" Oh no! Does he know I'm lying he thinks while nervously playing with his hands.

Kevin not convinced but lets it slide "whatever dork" bumps him in the shoulder as he walks away.

"Today's so not my day" Edd mutters while rubbing his potentially bruised shoulder.

" Hey Sock-head what ass hat want with you?" Eddy calls out walking down the hall with Ed.

"Eddy language" Edd says sternly

Eddy rolling his eyes "Sock-head answer me?"

"Well if you insist he wanted my h-homeworker answers for fourth period but you know me I don't believe in cheating so I said no of course." Mentally scolds himself again for lying, what is with me today just an off day he thinks.

"Forget Shovel chin Sock-head what a dumb bitch all jock no brain"

"Eddy, please language!"

"For crying out loud Double-D were seniors in high school fuck, fuck, fuck ,FUCK!" Says Eddy with a smug grin on his face.

"Dear lord Eddy please you know I don't condone just vulgar language!"

"Whatever Sock-head see you at lunch come on uni-brow. By the way Sock-head its dodge ball day, to bad we don't have the same gym class" Eddy says as he walks away laughing.

* * *

Now in AP Calculus a class more his style "hmmm first one here but the bells about to ring."

Deciding not to dwell on it he sits in his usual seat in the front by the window and starts taking the few notes on the board. A few minutes later the bells rings and kids start racing into the classroom the teacher being last to enter, shuts the door on a short freckled face kid.

"Late go get a tardy slip, remember class ill always be the last to enter if you're still out there after I enter you're late. Now onto todays lesson"

Edd tries to pay attention but his mind seems to wonder trying to analyze the dream he had but it was clear as day that I was…

"Edd the lessons up here not out the window" says Mr. Mackey in his usual overly cheerful tone.

"S-sorry" says Edd now looking forward but hardly paying attention thinks to himself I already know this stuff It'll just be a review for me and I cant seem to stop thinking about what I was partaking in that dream such a vile, yet intriguing activity maybe I should run some experiments but how? Edd you're the smartest kid in this school you'll come up with something. Now just to get this school day over with.

Gasps "robotics" all eyes turn to him "S-sorry again" lowers his head as to not see any eyes on him.

After class Edd decides to pack up slowly no use in rushing sadly physical education is next period with Kevin the thought makes him blushes. What is going on with me I detest him right? He's done nothing but bully us Ed's since childhood. Yes I detest Kevin he tries to assure himself but a wave of doubt rushes through him as he walk out the class. Not paying any mind to where he's walking so consumed in thought, runs into someone knocking them both down.

"What the fuck?" A voice says with annoyance.

That voice oh dear why me. Ready to apologize but beats him to it.

"Seriously dork watch where you're going see you in gym class I'm getting you first" says with a smirk underlined with venom. If he wasn't already nervous for gym class he is now.

Edd walks as slow as he can to the gym room in the next building connected to the football field. He thinks do I cut through the field or go around. If I walk around I could avoid running into someone cause he's had enough bad luck for his liking today. On his slow walk to class but not slow enough that he will be late. He has plenty time to think, he thinks back to that dream that just seems to plague his mind. Thinks about what's going to happen in gym class hopefully they take pity on his frail stature. As he gets outside to walk to the next building he sees Kevin with a few of the other jocks smoking a cigarette. Edd thinks what a vile act shouldn't they be more concerned with there health they play sports?

But a small smile creeps its way on his face when he sees that Kevin's not partaking and he's actually standing a good distance from the others but not far enough that it looks awkward. As he trying to walk past them unnoticed he hears that trade mark nickname.

"Yo Dork" says Kevin.

Edd halts looking down "S-salutation Kevin about early I truly am sorry."

"Whatever dork so you ready for dodge ball?" Says Kevin with a smirk.

"Honestly true be told not really" says avoiding eye contact with Kevin or any of the other jocks.

"Well be ready cause your mine" says with a slight laugh mix with hate and is that a dash of guilt?

As Edd begins to walk away he can faintly hear the a jock say "lets all just aim at the dweeb" says Alex a junior on the varsity football team that plays almost as good as Kevin. He's become quite good friends with the rest of the jocks always so witty and a natural bully.

In the locker room Edd quickly changes before anybody else walks in. Now dressed but yet still 5 minutes till the class starts he sits on a bench far from prying eyes and pulls out his cell phone to his surprise he has a text from Eddy saying _good luck in gym class don't get to hurt._

Smiling down at his phones thinking what great friends he has, but gets up reluctantly to head in the gym room. Walks in nervously grateful to have at least one person he can talk to in class, Nazz they may not be close but at least she's always been nice to him.

* * *

After gym class Edd is sore almost like everybody was aiming at him. He now heads it to his locker that he thinks bitterly about how its in the other building on the 3rd floor.

Once in the other building up on the 3rd floor Edd is winded, at the top of the stairs he needs a moment to catch his breath but he isn't given one.

"Look guys the dweeb is tired, wasn't dodge ball so much fun?" Alex says sarcastically with a laugh.

As Edd tries to just walk away Alex grabs him by the back of his shirt.

"I was talking to you didn't anybody teach you walking away mid convo is rude".

"Hey guys maybe we should teach this dweeb a listen on how to respect his peers".

"M-my apologies just I'm in rush" Edd says looking down and fiddling with his bag strap.

"I believe I smell a liar don't we guys?" Alex's two lackeys nob.

"Isn't lunch right now and really whose in a hurry to eat that shit, well guys lets teach Edd here a lesson shall we?"

Alex and his two friends circle Edd in case he tries to flee.

"Ill do the honors" proclaims Alex

"Now fellas we can work..." Edd starts to say but isn't allowed to finish cause the first blow knocks the wind out of him being hit in the gut which has him bent over in pain.

"Look here Edd we hate lying, rude dweebs" he says as he grabs Edd by the hat.

Edd grabs on to his hat like a life line not trying to have it removed. Alex then throws him on the ground like a rag doll. Not even a second later he feels a kick in the back then one in the stomach. They all take turns kicking him which feels like an eternity but eventually they halt. Edd unable to move the pain being to great feels someone pick him up. To scared to open his eyes feels himself being carried bridal style somewhere. What if they want to finish me off and throw me down the stairs. Edd thinks the worst possible scenarios but the pain is to much and he passes out.

* * *

A couple hours later in the nurses office he finally awakes to see the last person he was expecting to see.


	3. Friends At Last?

Chapter 3: Friends At Last?

I'm soooo sorry for the long wait I didn't have WiFi but thanks to my dads new smartphone hotstop shall save this story :D. So Expect sooner updates I plan to update once a week maybe two if I'm feeling nice ;)

Well enjoy this chapter i hope you all like it leave me a review ill take good, bad anything.

Btw i noticed every chapter is getting longer and longer also this chapter is literally as long as the first two combined crazy right? lol... So I hope this makes up for the long wait

* * *

In the nurses office an hour later he finally awakes and see the last person he was expecting to see. Blinking a few times to make sure he's seeing correctly he stutters out "Kevin?"

Smirking he says "I see you're finally awake sleeping beauty."

Looks down feeling himself blushing profusely asks "How'd I get here?" Asks confused.

Rubbing the back of his neck a few times before answering not going unnoticed by Edd.

 _"Nobody messes with Double D!" Shouted someone from down the hall._

 _Everyone staring at the scene looked to see Ed speed walking to the scene. He walked with great determination with a look that could kill. A look you'd never thing he could posses._

 _"Hey guys look its dork number two" Alex says with a laugh not thinking twice about insulting him._

 _Ed reached the three walking right past Double D on the ground. With great determination he grabs the three and picks them up with no real effort and tosses them aside like the trash they are._

 _"What the fuck!" Guys get him" His two friends get up being bigger in stature then Alex and go for Ed but they stop once they see Kevin walking towards them with a look of anger. He stops short of reaching them right in front of Edd a look of sadness crosses his features looking down at him on the ground. Obviously in pain but no one notices the look cause once he looks up his face hardens into anger looking at Alex._

 _"What happened here?"_

 _"See Kev my man we were just teaching this dork here a lesson you know how it is" says smirking but it soon vanishes._

 _"Go now" says with teeth clenched in such a quiet voice but with such anger. They leave without a single word and so does everyone else watching not trying to test the waters by sticking around any longer._

 _Edd still lays on the ground bruised badly from head to toe. But before he can help him Ed steps in front of him blocking his way towards Double D._

 _"Hey Ed I got this."_

 _"No, I can not let you do that Double D is my friend you just seek to hurt him."_

 _"Trust me on this dork that's the last thing I wanna do now look at the poor guy on the ground. By the way don't you got gravy to eat or something" At the mention of that he agrees to let Kevin help but not before he a quick_ _warning._

 _"OK I'm trusting you I wouldn't want to hurt you, people see me as a lovable goof who doesn't know anything but I am strong, stronger then you even I can pick up one of Rolf's yak with just one hand, be careful with Double D he's family or I'll crack you like a chickens poor egg falling on the ground."_

 _"Yea noted dude"_

 _Walking over to Edd he picks him up surprisingly with easy wow he's light as a feather he thinks._

 _Edd groaning as he's picked up but he doesn't attempt to move or escape. Not soon after they start walking down the stairs to the nurses office on the 1st floor Edd passes out in his arms alarming Kevin so he quickens his steps._

 _Once at the nurses office he knocks on the door Ms. Lee opens it with half a sandwich in her hand but immediately drops it seeing Edd unconscious in someone's arms._

 _"What happened?"_

 _"Some of the football team was kicking the crap out of him just look his cute face ruined."_

 _"His what?"_

 _Not even knowing him self what he said he stares confused._

 _"I said they were kicking the crap out of him."_

 _"Yea well he's not going to be able to attend class for the rest of the day leave him here to rest I'll phone his parents thank you, you can head out to lunch Edd will be fine he's stronger then he looks."_

 _She starts checking him for any serious damage but finds noting but minimal bruises declaring he just needs some rest she turns around to find Kevin still there. Seeing that he isn't leaving she decides to ask._

 _"So what are the names of the hooligans that were messing with poor Eddward?"_

 _"Huh I don't know sorry" says in a low voice obvious that he's lying._

 _"But you said they were on the football team and you are team captain, if I'm not mistaken."_

 _"I said I don't know lady."_

 _Exhaling a breath in a annoyance "Fine, but ill still have to report this poor Eddward doesn't deserve this."_

 _"Yea don't you think I know that" says feeling guilty that he didn't get there sooner._

 _"You like him don't you" blushing he turns around embarrassed._

 _"What are you talking about lady I ain't no fag"_

 _"Whatever you say" says in a way a child would when there friend is lying about a crush._

 _"Well I'm heading out to the principles office to report this I'll be gone a while go on a head to class or lunch he'll be fine."_

 _"Yea ok" but he doesn't move a muscle just stands there staring, admiring the way his chest rises and falls when he breaths the way his mouth is slightly parted when he sleeps, his almost feminine curves._

 _What am I thinking get a hold of your self Kev you're not a fag and you never will be, you just feel bad for the kid that's all. Looking down at his bruises and how prominent they all are. He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding he sits down and waits he doesn't know why but he feels like he owes it to the dork._

Avoiding eye contact he tells him "well Alex was fucking with you so I might of stepped in and helped" "But as I was carrying you here you passed out I thought you died on me." teases to lighten the mood.

Oh dear I passed out in Kevin's arms. "Thank you, but why would you help me I thought you hated me?"

"Dude look at you, you couldn't defend your self from a fly let alone that jerk Alex."

Feeling offended retorts with "For your information Kevin I am quiet capable of handling things in my own ways"

"As if dork you're as tough as a Chihuahua."

Ignoring the insult as he remembers something.

"Wait! What time is it I got to go to class!" Edd says in a panic.

"Dork hold up its ok Ms. Lee excused you from classes for the rest of the day."

"Oh, wait what about you?"

"Don't worry about me dork got it covered" Kevin says apprehensively.

Edd senses he's lying but lets it go.

"Its only 12:30 what now?" Edd says looking down at his cellphone.

"We could skip for the rest of the day I know this really cool burger joint not far, unless you want to go home and rest?" Kevin says

Edd looks down not able to look Kevin in the eyes fiddling with his fingers a nervous habit.

"Dork hey you ok? Yo Edd"

Edd not realizing he zoned out snaps back to reality hearing his name. But starts to think he said my name and not dork or double dweed or any other nickname he has giving me.

"I-I w-would l-love…"

"Geez Dork yes or no" Kevin says interrupting Edd's stuttering.

Edd looks down while blushing embarrassed over he's stuttering.

"I don't got all day dork I'm starving since I missed lunched" Kevin says growing impatient.

Edd snaps his head up and stares at Kevin with wide eyes.

"Oh dear lets go then, food is a substantial part of the development process I wouldn't want to hinder it on my account" Edd spits out in one breath also hopping off the cot.

"Ok, yea lets go then" Kevin says looking confused at Edd's sudden energy.

As there walking towards the school parking lot Kevin mentions that he doesn't have an extra helmet. That's when Edd freezes feet from the main entrance.

"Dork you alight? You look pale not that you're not always but you know you look more" Kevin says rambling while rubbing his neck a nervous habit that he does when embarrassed or nervous .

"S-sorry but I seemed to have forgotten that you ride a motorcycle" Edd says looking down.

"Really Dork that's what got's you looking near death?" Kevin says with a smirk

"I thought you liked Bikes I seen you carrying that book once on the mechanics of bikes" Kevin says with his eyes going wide.

"I mean I just happen to see you walking by and was surprised seeing you with that book not saying that I watch you or anything I just happen to glance that way once swear" Kevin says fast trying to back track what he said.

Edd just staring wide eyed thinking Kevin watched me oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. He pulled his beaning over his eyes feeling embarrassed.

"How cute" Kevin mutters. Then walks away feeling embarrassed about what he said.

Edd lifts his hat when he hears foot steps.

"K-Kevin?" then speed walks to catch up.

"Kevin? Did I do something wrong?" Edd says looking like a kicked puppy.

How adorable, wait what? Did I just think Edd's adorable what the fuck, you ain't a fag get a grip man.

"Umm you didn't hear me call you…" Kevin trails off not wanted to repeat it.

"Hear you call me what? Dork, Dweeb, Double dweeb or dork?" Edd says with a small laugh finding this humorous for no particular reason.

Kevin lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in "No never mind dweeb come on I'm starving here" He says as he tosses his helmet to Edd which surprisingly he catches.

"It's the only helmet I have here but you can wear it ill be good I love the wind in my face it feels amazing" Kevin says with a smile.

"O-oh ok but why d-don't we walk you did say it's a not far and it is a b-beautiful day right? P-perfect for walking d-don't you think?" Edd says while looking down and fiddling with hands.

"Dork are you afraid to ride my bike?"

"Its not that I'm afraid to ride your bike trust me, I've ridden way more dangers contraptions with the Ed's in my younger days. Its just that I'm apprehensive with new drivers not trying to say you're a bad driver but I seen you riding around the cul- de-sac before and you can be pretty reckless and I'm not trying to die today" says slightly serious half teasingly.

"What you trying says dork that I can't ride?" says feeling offended.

"For you information dweed for the past year that I've had my license I've never once gotten in an accident or scratched my baby here." Says feeling proud.

Edd still not feeling convinced debates in his head weather to get on or not.

"So are you getting on the damn thing dork or what I'm hungry here!" Say as he hops on his bike feeling slightly annoyed.

Oh dear, oh dear what to do. I can't mess this up a chance to finally befriend Kevin. Against his better judgement he reluctantly puts on the helmet and approaches the bike muttering "Good bye, cruel world."

Kevin laughing grabs Edd's hand placing it on his shoulder for support making Edd blush from the contact but gets on the bike surprisingly with ease.

"Hold on dork wouldn't wanna fall just ask Nazz" says with a laugh.

Edd holds on to his shoulder to scared to touch Kevin anywhere else.

"Around the waist dork unless you really wanna fall."

Seeing as Edd isn't going to comply he headed out and suddenly feels Edd grab him around the waist tightly. Which makes him laugh slightly.

Not long after they arrive to the burger joint that has a light 1950's feel to it.

Edd immediately removes his hands from Kevin like they burn but yet feeling like he would of liked to hold on if even for a bit longer. Once inside they immediately seat themselves in a booth in the back and not soon after a young waitress in her 20′s comes to take there order.

"Hi what can I get you guys started with"

Edd pipes up first "Just a water please."

"How about you cutie"

Taken aback by the complement but answers "Coke, thanks."

As she walks away Edd says "so always the charmer where every you go" Edd says giggling.

"What can I say dork, the ladies love me" says smirking.

Laughing still "How rewarding that must be."

"It can be" says with a wink.

After that they had a more relaxed conversion till the waitress returns with there drinks.

"Here you are so what can I get you guys to eat"

"Just a salad please, dressing on the side"

"Burger and fries for me" As the waitress walks away Kevin says.

"Geeze Edd you eat like one of those stick thin girls who think there fat but aren't."

Feeling offended "Well Kevin for you information I happen to enjoy salads, I actually care what goes in my body unlike most of my peers who stuff there faces with junk food do you actually know what's in that stuff?"

"Woah dork chill, I was joking" says with a smirk holding up his hands.

Oh dear "My apologizes Kevin, just I get it" Kevin looking very confused.

"You don't think I know I'm smaller then most my fellow male adolescents my age some may say I even have" this last parts he kind of whispers not low enough Kevin didn't catch "a more feminine physic."

"Hey Edd I wasn't thinking that yea maybe you are smaller even twig like but that's something you can work on dude if you really wanted to" Kevin says kind of feeling bad.

"But look dork you don't got to change for no one you just be you ok but look dude your the smartest kid in school, so don't feel bad cause man i wish I could be as smart as you sometimes" Says with a slight blush not going unnoticed by Edd "But we all have something we hate but we don't let that hold us back so don't change unless you really want to ok dork?"

Edd feeling a whole lot better but yet surprised that it was his former bully making him feel better. Maybe we can finally look past everything in the past and be friends.

Edd slightly blushing says "Yea, ok thanks Kevin."

Finally the waitress returns with there order. After that they have a nice conversion and friendly banter surprisingly enjoying each others company. Once there finish they head out Edd not as nervous this time around to get on the bike. On there way back to the cul-de-sac Edd recalls he has robotics club but for once decides not to attend. His team mates will under stand once he explains at there next club meeting on Wednesday.

Now back in the cul-de-sac Kevin parks his bike in his drive way and gets off followed by Edd.

"Well thanks for the meal, I still say you should of let me pay for my part" Edd says slightly sulking.

"Dork relax I invited it's all good" Kevin says with a smile.

"Well thank you, I should be heading home I have homework to do well thanks again see in school tomorrow" Edd says as he walk away with a slight smile on his face. "Yea see you, Edd" Kevin says but whispers his names for some unknown reason feeling surprisingly giddy which slightly confuses him but he like whatever this is.


	4. Contemplating Sex

Ch:4 **Contemplating Sex**

 **I'm back I know its been a month since i posted but i got reasons work has been keeping me busy and I went through a semi traumatic event. But I put all that aside for 2 days to write this long chapter that I hope makes up for the wait. I hope you guys enjoy leave me a review cause they motivate me to keep writing. :)**

* * *

Anxiety, confused feelings, waking up sad for no reason at all, feeling small in your own head everything around you is so big and out of reach even though its right in front of you. Trying to act normal so no one suspects anything while slowly losing yourself to yourself. Fighting with your mind to stay sane in front of the whole world while you fight a battle with your own mind. Hanging with friends to distract your mind, but that's only a temporary fix. Feeling stuck like you awoke in a different body, you curse your walls wondering why me. Why cant I be like everyone else, why was I cursed? Why don't I see the world like the rest, why is my world in different shades while everyone see colors. When will my light appear. Feeling like the sadness will never end. Ignoring your friends to be alone, not knowing how long this battle will be. Wanting to do things you never imagined you'd ever do. Crying yourself to sleep, laying in bed for hours staring up at the ceiling cursing out everything and everybody that crossed your mind at that moment blaming them thinking they turned you into this. Hating god at that moment for making you this, for MAKING YOU DIFFERENT! WHY ME! In a soft voice almost a whisper with tears streaming down pleading "why, please why am I g-g-ga… AAAAAAAAAAaaaaah! Not even being able to say the word, afraid that once you do admit it, it will be real still thinking there's a chance to change. Then an idea pops into your head.

* * *

Sitting around bored trying to come up with something to do when an idea pops into his head. Getting his cell out from his pocket he decides to have some fun and knowing actually who to text.

 **Kevin**

Hey sexii

 **Krystal**

Kevin? What's up

 **Kevin**

Was wondering if you maybe wanted to do something

 **Krystal**

You know Im always happy to go down on you

Oops I meant down to hang ;)

 **Kevin**

Come over

 **Krystal**

Be there in 20

 **Kevin**

Cant wait

Now Kevin starts nervously pacing his room for a minute thinking of what he just got himself into. Starts looking around his room thinking maybe I can clean up a bit. Which means just throwing clothes and anything else that's on the floor into the closet to make it look clean. Nervously checking the time every minute to see if 20 minutes have passed yet being thankful every time when they haven't still giving more time to freak out and prepare. Running to the bathroom to freshen up putting on deodorant and body spray to smell good. Brushing his teeth just in case. Then just as he's swishing mouth wash the door bell rings. Quickly spitting it out and running to the door but hesitates as he about to open it cause some how this feels wrong. But shacks it off cause this is Krystal the hottest girl in school next to Nazz of course but Krystal's hot in a slutty way unlike Nazz who keeps it classy.

"Edd?"

"Salutations Kevin sorry to just drop by, but I brought you some home made cookies to say thank you for last week."

Damn he's so cute just standing there smiling… Ugh nooooo double dork is not ugh stop it you're not a…

"Kevin?"

Kevin looking behind Edd and Edd turning around to find Krystal standing there looking fine as ever.

"Kevin your friends with him? " she says in a tone not to approving.

"Something like that." rubbing the back of his neck trying not meet her eyes.

"But he's a nerd, no offense Kevin but major turn off" pointing at Edd with one hand on her hip.

Edd looks down saddened forgetting he's holding anything dropping the plate of cookies with a loud bang.

"S-sorry I got to go enjoy the c-cookies." Kevin felt a pang in his chest as he watched Edd leave.

"What a loser, so Kevin shall we" says with gleam in her eye and a knowing smirk.

"Yea, you can go up to my room just let me clean this up, be right there it's the last room on the left." Kevin said still staring out the door long after Edd has enter his house since they live right in front of each other at the end of the cul-de-sac since they were kids.

Krystal walked passed him up the stairs but not without swishing her hips in a seductive way.

Kevin didn't even pay her much attention as he walked to the hall closest to fetch the broom and dust pan he felt really horrible that he didn't even get to try the cookies he bets they were amazing. The dork does live most of the time by himself he's probably had to learn to cook and bake on his own. That thought alone made him feel horrible he almost just wanted to go over there and apologize but then he remembered Krystal was upstairs waiting for him.

After he finished cleaning up he hesitated going upstairs in stead he went to the bathroom to check his appearance, he splashed some water on his face and deemed himself ready.

On his way upstairs he can hear faint music which confuses him but brushes it off. As he entered his room he saw a sight to be hold Krystal standing there half naked in a pale pink bra and panties. He blamed Nazz for knowing that color.

"Damn" is all he can say he was so not expecting them to just jump right into it but he's not complaining.

She walked over to him in a seductive way making sure to move her hips with ever step.

Kevin still paralyzed in place just stood there watching her come to him. Once she stood right in front of him she wrapped her arms around his neck but with difficulty being only 5'2 and Kevin almost 6 ft but she managed to whispered in his ear "you like?"

Kevin wasting no time in kissing her as a response while leading her to the bed but before they can drop on it Kevin turns them falling first on the edge of the bed with Krystal on top of him. They proceed to make-out heavily until the need for air becomes to great giving her a chance to pull off his shirt with minor assistance. She then pushes him flat against the bed still on top of him now straddling him. Bending forward to reconnect there lips again and starts grinding her body against his. Kevin lets out a moan but for some reason he wasn't enjoying this as much as he thought he would be. All this for some reason felt wrong like it should be someone else on top of him making him feel this good. So he sits up and gently pushes Krystal off of him.

"Kevin what's wrong?" she looked very confused and kind of hurt cause she has never been reject like this.

"Nothing, I don't know I just remember I have something to do."

"What! Seriously Kev, god I drove 20 minutes for this?

"Sorry for wasting your time babe just priorities you know? Hoping she gets the hint.

"Oh, my, god Kev if I didn't know better I would say you're gay!" that comment sets him off, he pushes Krystal resulting with her falling off the bed in anger gritting his teeth he says "I'm, not, a fag , get out now."

Krystal in pain from falling and now scared cause she's never seen Kevin this mad ever gets dressed quickly and grabs her phone from the dock and leaves without a word.

Kevin punches his pillow in anger cursing everything and nothing. What is wrong with me that was Krystal one of the hottest girl in school and I couldn't go through with it maybe I am… He punched the wall with all his strength this time for even thinking that. His hand radiates with pain right after and was slightly bleeding split on the knuckles. He cursed loudly from the pain shacking his hand which was a huge mistake that just made it hurt more. So he held it in his shirt now noticing the blood running to the bathroom to rinse it out. He looks through the cabinets for band aids or a wrap but found non. Going to the downstairs bathroom coming up with the same results. Now rummaging through all the draws, the hall closet and still not finding anything. He just wraps a dish towel around his hand and decides to head to his room for a nap maybe his hand will stop throbbing and bleeding by the time he's awaken from a nap.

A couple hours later he's awoken by the sound of his cell going off he reluctantly picks it up seeing its his mom calling.

"Hey mom?"

"Hey honey, just calling to let you know I'm going to be late getting home from work so just go ahead and make yourself something to eat ok?"

"Yea sure, no problem mom"

"Thanks for understanding, oh idea what if I order you a pizza for dinner for not being able to be there"

"That's would be rad mom"

"Great then its settle just call me later when your ready to eat"

"Yea ok, thanks mom you're the best"

"I try ok buy I got to get back to work love you"

"Love you to mom"

With that they click then he checks his phone and sees a few messages from Nazz ,Rolf and a couple from Nat. But decides against replying and checks on his hand. Glad that he punched the wall with his left hand or he'd be fucked. Holy shit he was fucked football practice coach was so not going to be happy when he heard that his star player injured his hand. Oh man, oh man and why couldn't he find a wrap anywhere so it could at least heal properly. Knowing only one person that probably had what he needed. He imagined him having a first aid kit for any case scenario even his. So reluctantly he heads downstairs and across the street to Double Dorks house hoping he was home and not at one of the other mega dorks places it is Sunday no school and still pretty early in the afternoon only being 3 pm. It was surprisingly warm outside when usually it was at least sweater weather outside as he walked to the dorks house in just a tee shirt with a band logo he didn't even care for and blue washed out jeans. Knocking on the door with his good hand he waited and after a few moments of no answer he knocked again this time hearing the shuffling of feet and a voice shouting coming.

When the door opened he saw the most adorable sight Edd standing there in a pink apron with flour on his face.

Edd looked surprised to see him his eyes big and mouth slightly open.

"Hey" Is all he could say cause now thinking about earlier he felt awkward.

"Kevin? Hey can I help you?" He said in a slightly irritated tone and didn't greet him in his usual manner surprising Kevin no salutation or greetings which felt odd.

"Hey dork so I was wondering if you maybe had a band aid or wrap I can have I might of injured my hand early." He said showing his hand with the dish towel still wrapped around it.

"Oh dear, Kevin come in and sit down ill be right back." He closes the door and rushes upstairs, mean while Kevin sits in the living room, noticing that the house smells surprisingly good now wondering what he was making. Damn I bet he's awesome at baking maybe he'll let me sample what he made. He thought with a smirk.

Edd returned after a minute with a huge first aid kit. Which made him chuckle cause he was right.

"Kevin let me see your hand please." Edd said but when Kevin didn't budge and just stared at him making him feel uncomfortable.

"Kevin, earth to Kevin" he said reaching out for Kevin's injured hand which made him finally react feeling Edd's hand on his so he let him examine it. When he removed the towel he was mad at what he saw his knuckles were all bruised with dry blood on them and pretty swollen.

"Oh dear Kevin what happened, did you get in a fight?"

"Something like that, I guess if a wall counts and guess what it won" he said with smirk which made Edd giggle.

"Oh my Kevin so what did the poor wall do to deserve such treatment?" Says teasingly.

"Not what it did but what happened to set me off but lets not talk about that." Kevin said feeling unease now about where the conversation was going.

"Ok if you wish, just know I'm an excellent listener." Said with a smile that showed off his gap tooth which was kind of adorkable. Ok dude that was so gay what is wrong with me and these thoughts no dude you're not that.

"I'm just going to spray your hand with a disinfectant this shouldn't sting at all" he said spraying a heavy amount of it all over his hand.

That lying motherfucker Kevin thought pressing his lips together to not yell out in pain.

"See not so bad right?" Edd said with a smirk of his own like if he meant to do that.

"If this is pay back for earlier sorry. If It helps we didn't do anything didn't even hang long might have kicked her out after some time." A smile spread across his face which was nice to see.

"Why is that Kevin? I doubt you did it in my honor so what really happened?" Edd said now looking confused.

"Yea see that's the thing I rather not say just know I don't think ill be getting a second chance."

"Well you don't seem to bummed about it If I do say."

"Nah, Krystal she's kind of a stuck of bitch she was just a good lay you know?"

"Yea, I believe so" He noticed Edd's face fall after saying that which he didn't understand but now he felt compelled to make him smile again.

"But I didn't just so you know I didn't sleep with her, you somehow got under my skin dork." Shoving him playfully he noticed Edd's eyes got big in surprise.

"How's that" Edd said at a lost for words.

"I don't know I guess cause were friends now and It's a turn off to talk to my friends like that" he said with a smirk using her words against her now.

He noticed that made Edd blush, he had a slight smile creeping on his face.

"Shall I finish?" Said pointing to my hand.

"Yea definitely, god coach is so going to kill me for this." He said as Edd delicately cleaned his hand of the dried blood then preceded to rub some ointment on it then bandage it up.

"Well Kevin, I'm sure he'll be more then understanding if you just explain to him what happened." He looked at Edd as if he grown a second head.

"No, he wont his star player injuring his hand 2 weeks before the homecoming game yea no he's going to chew me out tomorrow."

"Don't worry Kevin your hand should be healed well before then if you take proper care of it."

"Yea? Rad then." They continue to sit there in silence just staring at each other enjoying the comfortable silence, they suddenly seem to be getting closer to each other Kevin on the edge of the couch and Edd still at the foot of Kevin on his knees. When suddenly a loud beep breaks through the silence. Edd is now on his feet flushed heading to the kitchen.

What just happened? Shacking it off he decides to follow the dork.

"That smells good" Edd jumps suddenly hearing Kevin voice still expecting him to be in the living room.

"There blueberry muffins my favorite" Said with a big smile again showing off his cute gap tooth.

"Yea well they smell amazing dude so how you'd learn to bake?"

"Well having to practically raise myself since I was 10 you learn plus its not hard to follow a recipe" he said with a small laugh.

"Dude that's pretty amazing I can barley make eggs without burning them" he said which made Edd laugh and not just any laugh hard stomach clenching and everything.

"Haha laugh it up dork I know almost 18 and can't cook very funny" but he wasn't mad he found it almost amusing watching the dork laugh like this he's never seen him laugh like this unless he was with the other dorks. It felt nice for some odd reason that he could make him laugh like this.

"S-sorry Kevin but its hard to believe an almost adult not even being able to make something as simple as eggs." he said in a teasingly manner.

"Maybe you can teach me all so great one that knows all" Says in a slight mocking tone.

"Well Kevin I would be delighted to but maybe we could start when no heat stuff I wouldn't want you to burn my house down." Says teasingly with a smirk matching Kevin's.

"Awesome now could I try one of those muffins they smell amazing."

"Oh dear where are my manners of course just in a bit there still to hot to remove from the pan, in the mean time want to watch a movie maybe? I think I have popcorn, unless you need to go." Said that last statement looking down not meeting his eyes.

"Yea sure dork so what my options."

"Great, there over there in the case by the television"

I bet he has all educational films he thought with a smirk.

Now sorting through his movie collection he notices in amazement he has all the Avengers and sweet he has the newest Batman. Damn He's not just a dork he's secretly a nerd too. Woah no way, _Monster Mania Attack of The Unknown_. I heard this movies was way scary it's even banned in some countries. We are so watching this. He'll be so scared he'll be clinging on to thought alone made his heart beat pick up.

"Popcorn's almost ready did you pick a movie yet?"

"Yup, sure did dork" not being able to contain a smile.

"Great just put it in, ill be right there unless you need help with that too?"

"Haha very funny dork" cant do one thing now I'm labeled as a dumb jock not cool dork.

He popped the movie into the dvd player than made himself at home on the couch.

Edd returned shortly with the popcorn and two muffins.

"So what did you pick?" Sitting down making himself comfy next to Kevin but making sure to leave enough space between them.

"You'll see" with a devilish smirk.

Pushing play the main menu for _Monster Mania Attack of The Unknown_ come on with eerie music playing.

"Oh Kevin, no!"

"What's wrong dork not scared are we?"

"N-no it's not that just that this is Ed's movie I even forgot I had it and well I-I was s-suppose to watch it with them but then Ed got called by Sara so we never got a chance." looking away disappointed the thought from earlier crossing his mind.

"But hey, no worries I'll just act like I never seen it when I rewatch it with them." A smile spreading across his face was reassurance enough to push play.

"Rad, well get ready to get scared and don't worry you can cling on to me if you get scared big Kevin is here."

"Big, Kevin" Edd said in between laughter. "Oh dear, I think ill be al-al-alright" still trying to contain his laughter.

"Its not that funny dork" shoving him slightly getting annoyed not liking being laughed at.

Noticing Kevin's dismay the laughter stops.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry Kevin but I'll be fine I'm not easily frightened I've seen to many horror films with Ed to be at this point."

"Oh"

Half way through the film at a very gory scene he looks over to see the dork eating popcorn looking unaffected by the scene in which a lady is getting decapitate screaming at the top of her lungs while they burn her child alive in front of her and other bodies lay dead surrounding them with blood everywhere. He's can't even look at the screen he's almost ready to barf.

"Are you ok Kevin?" He's looking at him with big concerning eyes.

"Yea, I'm fine dork remember I'm big Kevin not easily scared."

"Ok" looking back at the screen glad for a change in scene.

"So Kevin enjoy the film?" Edd said with a smirk like he knows the film has scarred him.

"Dude that film was sick and not in a good way you know what I don't care anymore, I don't know how you could even keep a straight face through it call me a pussy but man no wonder that films banned in some countries."

"My, my was Big Kevin scared?" trying to stifle a laugh.

"Whatever dork" he says playfully while shoving him slightly.

"Well I better go dork I'm expected to call my mom in bit."

"Oh, yea alright" feeling a pang seeing the smile fade from his face, he has an idea.

"Hey dork want to come over for dinner my moms ordering me a pizza and I cant eat it all by my self?" Asks without meeting his eye in fear of being rejected.

"I would be delighted but I got to clean up the mess from baking by the way that reminds me I got something for you."

He walks away into the kitchen Kevin fallowing close behind he sees a plate of cookies with his name on it.

"Here I made more cookies since I dropped the last batch earlier by the way sorry about that just you know what the whole Krystal thing."

"Double D no, I'm sorry about what she said that was uncalled for your actually pretty cool to be around and I guess now would be a good time if any to apologize myself for being a dick to you always I've never meant to. It's all Eddy he gets under my skin and you've just always been there in the cross fire sorry."

"Oh dear, Kevin that actually mean a lot but honestly Eddy did deserve it most of the times he does have a way of about him that puts one off but he only means the best."

"Yea well I don't see it."

"Not everyone does but that's alright."

"So my place I'm actually pretty hungry."

"That's surprising since you ate most of the popcorn."

"I was just distracting myself mostly from that film" thinking back to the film gives him goose bumps.

"Sure just let me clean up first this is all messy, messy, messy."

"Are you sure it cant wait dork?"

"'I'm sorry Kevin, but the thought of putting this off is unsettling, why not you go order the food and ill be right over in 20 minutes 30 tops the food should be arriving by the time I come over how's that sound?"

"Yea sure dork but don't take to long if the food arrives before you I'm not promising anything."

"Oh dear well food does do a growing boy good" says with a laugh.

Walking to the door Edd opens it letting Kevin out but hesitates as he leaves even thought he'll see him in just a mere 20/30 minutes.

"See you in bit?" For some odd reason needing reassurance.

"Yea of course, now go maybe order something healthy?"

"Not a chance dork plus I don't see how pizza can be healthy."

"Well Kevin there's an alternative for everything."

"Dork don't you got some cleaning to do?" Trying to change the subject before he actually gives in.

"Oh my well see you in a bit Kev bye" says while closing the door. Leaving him frozen in place. Kev sounds nice coming from him unlike how his friends say it. Maybe I should have him call me that instead. He thinks as he starts walking back across the street to his house with a huge smile on his face.


	5. All Good Things Come In Surprises

**I'm soooo sorry about the long wait. I have no real excuse** **honestly, I've had the story written for the past month I just haven't gotten around to editing it cause I've been in a really bad funk. But I slowly seem to be getting better. But enough of me enjoy some Kevedd Fluffiness**

 **Cue in 3...2...1**

* * *

Oh, Dear look at this mess I'd never just leave it to sit like this to have two hours of fun? The movie was absolutely atrocious, but I did rather enjoy Kevin's company. What would Eddy think? He'd probably go on a rant, of how could I possibly even spent time with Kevin. But these feeling toward Kevin don't seem to be dwindling. Oh my, what would he think? We are now finally becoming friends and I have…. Oh, what exactly do I feel towards him. Is this what a crush feels like? Is this what all my friends have been talking about all these years. The fast beating heart, dry mouth, and an uneasy stomach but not like an upset feel more like hundreds of dancing butterflies in there. I rather do like this feeling but they must be stopped right? Talking to Kevin is absolutely out of the question. Eddy, he'd probably just make fun of me.  
"Enough Eddward" letting out an exasperated breath, stressing over this isn't going to help at all I just have to hurry and finish cleaning before Kevin thinks I skipped out on him.

* * *

Clearing his mind and just taking all the stress away one cleared stain at time 20 minutes pass by relatively fast. His phone buzzed breaking him out of his trance. He walks over to the table to pick it up and it's a picture message from Kevin holding a box of pizza with a sad face underneath the picture it says _dork pizzas here where are you I'm hungry._

Checking his cell for the time and sure enough, 30 minutes have passed by since he started cleaning and he's still not done. An internal struggle between finishing cleaning and going over to Kevin's has him at a stand still. Surely the mess can wait but he doesn't think his ocd will let him. But the thought of standing up Kevin has his heart keeping up speed and stomach doing flips at Kevin angry or possible sad. That's when he stood up and made up his mind. Putting down the rag, spray, and taking off his rubber gloves he leaves them on the counter and washes his hands then proceeds to make his way to the front door. Ignoring the nagging in the back of his mind telling him this is a bad idea leaving the mess behind. But standing up Kevin just somehow seems worse then triggering his ocd. Is this really what a crush possible feels like so can I concluding now that I'm possible Bi? Or Homosexual? I never ventured into my possible sexuality. My studies have always been more important than any romantic endeavors.

Taking one last look back at the mess he decides to leave it till later somehow pizza with Kevin just seems a little more appealing. So at the door, he puts on his shoes and heads out locking the door behind him.  
Walking the small distance to Kevin's place a minute later he's knocking on his door.

Kevin answers the door surprisingly quick with a huge grin.  
"It's about time Dork almost thought you stood me up". Winks at him then makes his way to the living room where the pizzas waiting.  
Edd now feeling guilty cause he almost did just that, "Oh heavens no, one does not pass up free food" giggling at his own joke.  
"Ha good one dork, now come on I'm starving."  
"Kevin I am quite surprised you didn't live up to your promise?"  
"My promise?" Seemingly very confused.  
"About starting without me since from the text the food arrived five minutes ago."  
"Oh right, well what kind of friend would I be if I did that huh dork?" Smirking at him with a raised brow.  
Oh my, he waited for me this must really mean were good friends or… no nonsense Edd never that. But he can't help the blush that creeps on his face.  
"Oh well, that was nice of you let's eat then" Edd declares.  
"Rad that's what I'm saying, by the way, dork I got a pepperoni pizza that cool?"  
"Yea that's fine with me."  
"Rad I'll be right back with some drinks."

Taking a seat on the couch in the living room he starts noticing the differences between his and Kevin's living room, his actually looks lived in and not like a model from a catalog like his friends like to point out on numerous occasions.  
The walls are filled with pictures from past memories, there seems to be a portrait of Kevin at every stage in his adolescence. In his there just a huge portrait of him with his parents but that was taken years ago when he was 14 Now he's almost 18 and his parents haven't even bothered to update it. Still looking around with amazement and maybe a hint of jealousy.

For how long he's actually known Kevin, he's never actually been inside his place. The unfamiliar setting suddenly starts to make him uncomfortable but he tries to shack it off this is just Kevin and it's just like any other house pictures on the wall, a television, couch, and coffee table all the same things in any bodies house. Simplifying his environment makes him more comfortable about being over here.

Kevin returns with two sodas and a water in hand.  
"I wasn't sure what you'd prefer so I brought options coke or water?"  
"I'll take the water thank you."  
"Figured," says with a smirk.

"Well let's eat dork" pulling off a slice Edd proceeds to do the same and take dainty bites from the slice feeling to nervous to eat any other way.  
Minutes passed by with both of them just eating not really saying anything.  
"So wanna watch something?"  
"Yes please," loving the idea of a distraction finding the silence torcher. But the tv is more of white noise since he cants stop over thinking his situation enough to focus on what's actually playing. What happened in 30 minutes? It went from being comfortable, to this awkward silence, say something anything. Thankfully Kevin beats him to it.  
"So I heard Mrs. Briggs is going to assign an essay tomorrow about god knows what but you're a genius so no problem for you right?  
"Well Kevin to popular belief even I struggle to comprehend things occasionally but yes Mrs. Briggs essay will probably be a piece of cake I have read ahead on the material for this semester and it's a lot of basic knowledge of past history.  
"Damn dork maybe you can help me write mine, I suck at essays" throws himself back against the couch for dramatic effect.  
"Why I would be delighted to help you out Kevin but I will not write it for you like Eddy has tricked me in the past to do" huffs in irritation "Why the nerve of him there's a zero tolerance on cheating he could have got expelled or worse I could of, if they found out."  
"Woah dork no worries I won't ask you to write it I doubt you even would. I just really need to pass all my classes it's our senior year I'm really hoping to score me that football scholarship that would really help me out with paying for college. I have to maintain my g.p.a at above 3.0 I did well so far my freshman year till now with maintaining a B average but I'm a need to do better if I want that scholarship."  
Edd can't help the smile that spreads across his face hearing how Kevin wants to better himself makes him feel guilty cause this whole time he's had him pegged for the stereotypical jock who's just play and no work.  
"I'm so glad to hear that Kevin one must always strive to better themselves even once they think they've reached the top."  
"That was a pretty cool saying dork mind if I steal that for football practice I think it will really help motivate the team since I won't be able to play for a bit." Looks down bitterly at his hand.  
"Why that sounds like an excellent idea Kevin!" Says while reaching over for Kevin's left hand.  
Kevin doesn't move he just lets Edd look over his injured hand. He can't help the blush that creeps on his face from the dork's gentle touch.  
Edd looks up with a small smile "Well Kevin it seems the swelling has gone down a lot but not completely as long as you take care of it I say just 5 days and your hand should be good as new." A look of concern suddenly crossed Edd features.  
"Kevin?"  
"Yea Edd?" Can't help but smile seeing as Edd is still cradling his injured hand.  
"What really happened to your hand?" Edd says cautiously, letting go of Kevin's hand.  
"I know you said you punched a wall but why?"  
Not being able to look Edd in the eyes he scrambles for something to say. "Ummm you see well that's hard to explain like I said earlier, I really rather not say you wouldn't get it."

"Kevin I'm here if you need to talk, trust me no matter what it is I'll try my best to comprehend if like you said its out of my element."  
"But I'll never be able to help if you don't tell me, I'm an excellent listener." Says with a reassuring smile.  
"Thanks, dork but not going to happen, I honestly myself don't even know why that thing Krystal said got me so pissed she just had to call me…" stops short realizing he almost told Edd the one thing he doesn't want anyone to know cause he isn't one right?  
"She called you what exactly Kevin?" "I bet it can't be that bad I'm pretty sure I've been called worse." Say with a small laugh.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Why are you sorry?"  
"Come on Edd, if it wasn't for me I'm pretty sure you wouldn't get called half of that stuff I'm so sorry dor… I mean Edd."  
"Kevin thanks but there's no need for an apology I believe in second chances this here, us being friends I think that's more than enough. It's us saying the past is the past and one must always move on." Says with the most genuine smile ever.  
"Dor… I mean Edd wow that's going to be hard to stop saying but thanks you really do have the purest heart." Edd can't help but blush crimson red hearing Kevin say that. It just made him feel some type of way that he can't properly describe with words.  
"Well Kevin you can still call me dork if you want cause I can see it's getting confusing for you and we wouldn't want to injury your brain to cause someday you might need it." Says letting out a giggle.  
"Haha very funny dork so you calling me dumb now and after we just got done talking about no more name calling," says with a smirk.  
"Well Kevin that may be true but I'm only stating facts here."  
"Is that right dork?" A mischievous smirk crosses his features  
"Y-yea, no" feeling nervous now cause whatever Kevin's planning doesn't look good.  
"KEVIN!" He yells out when he starts to tickle him "S-stop p-please" he tries to say between laughter.  
"Admit I'm smart, dork!"  
"N-N-never," says while trying to get up but Kevin is so much stronger.  
"Admit it dork or the torture continues."

This goes on for a couple minutes every tickle they seem to be getting closer and closer to each other without realizing it. Until there literally face to face breathing hard from all the laughter there breath mixing, there mere centimeters apart.  
"I give (heavy breathing) you're smarter" mischievous smirk almost identical to Kevin's earlier "then Nat at least."  
Gets up before Kevin can in still any more torture.  
"Seriously dork you're so getting it, this time, I ain't holding back," says with a smile.  
"That requires you catching me first and I'm pretty fast so good luck."  
"Yea right dork you forget I play football running's all I do."  
Edd runs into the kitchen with Kevin not far behind "that may be true but years of running from bullies have made me fast" says sticking out his tongue.

Kevin freezes in his tracks feeling a wave of guilt wash over him. Edd now running out of the kitchen back into the living room expecting Kevin to be right behind him but when he isn't senses somethings wrong.  
"Kevin?" Says walking back into the kitchen "Kevin are you alright?" Seeing Kevin just standing by the kitchen table with his head lowered cradling his injured hand has Edd running to him.  
"Oh dear, did you hit your hand on the table I'm so sorry it was rather careless of me to be running around when I knew you could have injured your hand. Kevin, can I see it please so I can help Kevin, Kevin?"

Kevin just reaches for Edd and pulls him into the gentlest yet tightest hug ever. Edd just yelps in surprise and is to stun to move.  
"I'm so ,so, so sorry Double D, I'm so sorry but I promise I won't let anybody pick on you ever again I swear to god I'll" At this point he's trembling in anger at himself, Alex , and anybody who's ever harmed the beautiful creature in his arms "I'll beat up anybody and I mean anybody who lays a finger on your beautiful body." Realizing too late what he just said he starts to panic eyes wide, mouth slightly open, and still holding onto Edd in fear of him seeing his most definitely red face.  
After a few seconds of over thinking ways to retract himself, he starts to slowly let go of Edd.

* * *

Edd to stunned to say anything just stands lifeless in Kevin's arms. Oh my, did Kevin just say I'm beautiful. No, he obviously didn't mean it in any way or form in a romantic sense. Definitely not Eddward but just maybe, this is longer than actual friends would hug. No Eddward Kevin is not…"

"Uh, D-Edd I meant beautiful like well you know not like that just like friends you know right?" Kevin says in a very poor attempt to cover up what he really meant which is what?  
"Yes most definitely understood," says with an unconvincing smile. Pulls out his cell for the time and his eyes go wide.  
"Oh dear 9 o'clock already its way later than I anticipated I'm so behind I still got to get the kitchen cleaned before mother and father get home tomorrow, and I could probably skip my night reading, but this will most definitely cut time into my bedtime routine if I want to get adequate sleep for tomorrow oh dear I got to go."

Kevin glad for the change in pace but a wave of loss falls on him knowing Edd has to go. "Yea man that's cool I'll walk you out."  
At the door, he opens it and leans against the frame with his arms crossed against his chest afraid he might hug Edd again and make thinks awkward all over, "Goodnight Edd I had fun today it was unexpected since" holds up his injured hand. "But weirdly enough I'm glad."  
"I had a marvelous time as well hanging out with you yes unexpected, but all good things come in surprises. "  
"I won't argue with that."  
"Well must be going still so much to do before I can get into bed."  
"Goodnight Dork," say with a small smile .  
"Goodnight Kevin," says as he walking away with a smile that won't leave him. Half way to his house he turns around. But continues to walk backward slowly and yells out " I admit it you are," he says with a wink. And continues to walk normally back to his house. Once at the door, he turns one last time to wave bye.

Kevin stands there confused for a minute about what the dork could possibly be talking about so he just waves back and heads inside still trying to figure out what the dork was talking about. He starts cleaning up the mess he and Double D made when he spots a mini hand sanitizer on his table he remembers Edd used it when they were done eating going on about proper hygiene. The biggest smile appears on his face he can use this to talk to him. Why does it seem like trying to crack the DaVinci code when it comes to initiating a convo with Edd. But once the first piece is laid down the other pieces come together. The convo just flows but he always needs that first piece to start it.

* * *

It finally clicked right after finishing getting ready for bed what Edd said _"I admit it you are"_  
"I win" is the last thing he says before drifting off to sleep with dreams filled with a certain beanie clad boy.


	6. Broken Promises Lead To Reassurance

**I'm really sorry for the long ass wait! :(... Honestly I have no real excuse but I do work full time and on my days off I'm a lazy ahole cuz I do everything to not work on this and it's not that I don't want to just I lost my inspiration and i rather write something good and take my time then write something rushed and terribly unworthy of reading just for the sake of update.**

 **Leave me reviews they warm my cold heart and let me know that even if only one person reads it and at least I know someone enjoys my hard work.**

 **Now enjoy the long awaited Kevedd feels in 3...2...1**

* * *

6 am came much too soon for Eddward, as his alarm blared on his night stand he just groaned into his pillow. Having stayed up way too late for a school night, cleaning the kitchen to perfection for mother and father's arrival. Then proceeding to tidy up the rest just in case he missed something earlier. He sluggishly sat up and reached over to turn off his alarm clock, his body feeling heavy like he just laid down. It felt like the bright light on his alarm that displayed 6:00am was mocking him. Now straining to listen out for any sound of life in his house but, when he hears none he starts to worry. What if mother and father decided not to come home? What if there stuck on that island helping those poor kids forever? What if they don't want to come home? What if? What if? He starts to think of the most troubling of thoughts. But before he can let his thoughts get carried away his phone buzzes on his nightstand.

Hesitant to look, hoping it's not his parents with more broken promises.

He slowly reaches over to his nightstand and picks up his phone, but hesitates to turn it over. He takes three calming breaths, then turns it over to find a text from his mother. The troubling thoughts come flooding back like a broken dam, another broken promise, why to keep hope anymore when all they do is lie. He knows he shouldn't do this to himself but he can't help it, there his parents.

Slowly unlocking his phone and when he opens up the message it reads. Come outside we have a surprise for you.

Jumping out of bed he hurries outside hoping to find them there, but not before slipping on his slippers.

Once outside he's majorly disappointed when he doesn't see his parents, but instead, he does see a brand new car with a huge red bow on it, sitting in his driveway. With a card taped to the hood, like on auto pilot he walks over to the car and grabs the card which reads:

 _ **To our special Eddward**_

 _ **We love you so much and wish we could be there to see the surprise on your face, but work beckons. Just know we love you with all our heart and are so proud of the young adult you have become so far. We are in the city but the hospital wanted us here the second we arrived back, we will be home as soon as they give us the clear.**_

 _ **Love Mother and father**_

 _ **P.s Happy early Birthday!**_

Edd was in tears after reading that but not from what his parents wrote, but another present to buy his love. After every broken promise to be home they always send him an expensive gift, last time it was his telescope the time before that Edgar Allan Poe's complete work. The list goes on but funny part about all of this is that he would give up all these gifts. Even his precious Jim the cactus that his mom bought him after she promised to be at his spelling bee in 8 grade, but was held up at the hospital doing work. He would give all that up, just to have his parents home every day like everybody else.

Edd just realizing that he's wet, sometime in the ten minutes that he's been standing out there it started raining. Ironically it's fitting to his mood not even bothering to move he just stands there crying.

"This isn't fair," he starts repeating. Wanting normal parents, not this empty house, and all these expensive gifts. Is it too much to ask for love and affection!

Edd starts regaining his senses cause he starts shivering violently. The autumn weather adding with the freezing cold rain isn't helping at all, but before he can even think about going inside to warm up he walks up to the car and rips the bow off and walks to the end of his driveway and stuffs the bow into the garbage bin.

Edd had gotten his license at 16 cause his parents insisted that it was a must in case of an emergency. Boy has it come in handy over the years. Driving Eddy's mom's car to parties unwillingly of course. Numerous bribes to the planetarium for picking up said person from parties. Plenty fun times had, but this gift is mere that a gift yet very beneficial he will deny out of anger but he will probably still use for convenience more than acceptance.

Edd stormed inside filled with a sudden rage, he's never been one to get mad cause he knows mother and father have priorities. But it's almost his 18 birthday, and if it's one thing they've always been good about is at least never missing his birthday. From the looks of it, it doesn't look like there going to be here tomorrow for his birthday, the card may say they'll be here but he knows better from past experiences. Whenever they send a gift he knows he won't see them for a month. And this may be a birthday gift but his mothers a stickler for recording everything. Since she's hardly ever home. His mother would always say _"got to record the little memories I do get to see,"_ every time. So him getting his gift early something that's out of the norm for his family lets him know he'll be entering the adult world alone. Hello adult world, hello parentless adult world, here I come for you, he thought bitterly.

Heading upstairs for a much-needed shower but notices the clock hanging on the wall reading 6:15, if he plans to get to school on time he must be fast but honestly what's the rush he starts to think, with his parent's new gift things will be changing for Eddward and he feels it.

* * *

During his fairly quick but much-needed shower his mind started to wonder back to Kevin, he couldn't help but compare. Because upon exiting and seeing his naked body reflecting back at him he pauses. He's never really noticed how scrawny he truly was. But after being in Kevin's company the last week he's noticed that he hasn't developed quite the same.

He's has always been tall as a kid, but that's where it seemed to stop. Around 15 he noticed that unlike his other peers he just wasn't developing the same. Whereas most boys sprouted tall and grew some muscle. He stayed a mere 5'7 and lean, and apart from having a high metabolism and eating relatively healthy a posed to what most of his peers' stuff their bodies with. Then the image of being in Kevin's arms popped into his head. He starts to see his face heating up in the mirror just thinking of Kevin holding him like he did, the night before proclaiming to protect him. _'I'll beat up anybody and I mean anybody who lays a finger on your beautiful body'._

"Get a hold of yourself Eddward, it's just Kevin." Inhaling a deep breath then releasing it to compose himself before he exits the bathroom.

Not even a second into to trying to dress he starts to hear banging on his front door. He knows it's not Eddy or Ed cause they forgone walking with each other sophomore year, cause they were always almost making Edd late to school with their constant shenanigans and occasional waking up late. So putting on his robe quickly he heads downstairs to see who it is.

"I'm coming!" He calls out from the top of the stairs, cause the excessive banging on the door is giving him a headache.

Opening the door without a second thought ready to chew out whoever was on the other side of the door. But upon opening the door all thought of that flies out the window upon seeing who it was.

"K-Kevin?" Edd says but all color drains from his face by what Kevin says next.

"Hat! Hair!" Kevin says amazed never actually seeing Edd without his beany on.

"E-excuse me," Edd says quickly trying to cover up his head and heads to the stairs running up them two at a time.

* * *

Once upstairs he sets about quickly getting dressed. Thanking the stars that he laid out his clothes for school the night before. Something he has always been bad about even with all his other quirks about keeping extremely tidy and organized. What he wore to school was never a top priority for him anything would honestly do. But as of late he has started to care more about his appearance. He's never really found fault in his look till present, but at least he has something going for him that he's always been lucky with a blemish free face. He thanks it all to his strict nightly face wash regimen and healthy eating habits even though he does have a mean sweet tooth.

Once dressed and sure his hat is pinned and secured on his head he heads downstairs to still find Kevin standing by the front door.

"S-sorry about that but did you see it?" Edd says looking down not able to meet his eyes.

"See what Dork?" Kevin says with a genuine smile.

Edd looks up eyes wide with surprise thinking no way he didn't see it. He has to be messing with me it's probably a trick, ammunition for later he thinks sadly.

"So you really didn't see…."Edd says trailing off.

"See, what, D?" Kevin says getting closer to Edd with every word. Edd is visibly shaking now at this point not knowing Kevin's intentions.

"It's all right D, I didn't see nothing," says getting even closer. Edd can now feel Kevin's breath on his face, for a split second he thought Kevin was going to kiss him but he turns to whisper in his ear "See what? The gnarly scar definitely not." Edd's eyes bulge out hearing that.

"Come on or were gonna be late for school," Kevin says all nonchalant now like he didn't just see Edds biggest secret next to POSSIBLY, maybe being you know. +_+

What Kevin said wasn't registering to him at the moment. It's like he forgets how to function for a split second.

Kevin seeing that Edd wasn't moving or responding to him calling his name he goes to grab his hand but it's like his touch brings him back to earth cuz he jumps away from it as if it were fire.

"So you did see it," Edd says near tears.

Kevin seeing how distraught Edd looked, he does the one thing he never thought he do comfort an Ed.

"Hey D its all right, I actually think it looks cool, nothing to be ashamed of," Kevin says as genuine as possible.

Edd looks up teary eyed at Kevin with a small voice "You're just saying that."

"No, really D I mean it scouts honor," Kevin says doing a childish salute. Which makes Edd giggle, if even just for a second.

"There goes the happy D I know now come on I came over to see if you needed a ride to school since it raining."

Edd thinks for a second cause he doesn't actually need the ride since he has the car from his parents but who's he to pass up a ride with Kevin.

"Thank you, Kevin, ill just be a second I need to grab my school bag" Running up the stairs he quickly grabs his bag and heads back down the stairs.

"Ready?"

"Yea," slipping on his blue converse at the door they head out. But not before Edd grabs his umbrella it's raining hard enough that even the short walk to Kevin's garage would soak them.

"Kevin not to be rude but don't you own a motorcycle? How is that going to keep us dry on the way to school?"

"It won't dork, that's why were taking my dad's truck."

Hearing that Edd feels way more relaxed.

Now in the truck on the way to school Kevin can't help but admire the Audi a7 sitting in Edd's driveway.

"Hey D your parents get a new car or something cause that car is sweet!"

Edd opens his mouth to respond but nothing comes out, how do you tell Kevin that he forwent driving his new car to ride with him.

"A-Actually its mine" Edd says in a small voice.

"What no way, explain?" Kevin says surprised

"Well tomorrow is my birthday, and mother and father thought they'd surprise me with it a day early," Edd says sadly staring out the window at the heavy rainfall which is perfectly fitting to his mood.

"Damn dude that car is sweet everyone's going to be jealous, " Kevin says with a smirk.

"But if you had a ride why are you riding with me?" Says losing his smile.

"Under protest, " Edd says sighing heavily.

"Ok, dork ima need more" Kevin says growing more impatient and curious as the seconds go by.

Slowing turning to look at Kevin with glassy eyes he says, "well my parents said they'd be home today and all week for my birthday, which is tomorrow but every time they send a gift that extravagant I don't end up seeing them for months and it's not fair." Edd says now letting the dam break.

They pull into the school's parking lot but he parks in the back away from prying eyes.

Kevin reaches for Edd pulling him nearly into his lap but in a hug. "It's going to be ok, we can do something for your birthday I can make you a cake?"

Edd looks over at Kevin like he's lost his mind and doubles over in laughter.

"Haha dork laugh it up, " Kevin says not feeling bad about being the bud of his own joke "But hey at least your not crying anymore."

"Yes, thank you, Kevin, for the prospect of you attempting to bake really, did help I needed that laugh." Edd says giving Kevin a hug " Thank you again" he whispers in his ear not yet pulling away for a few more seconds.

Kevin tightens his hold on Edd for reassurance and can't seem to make himself let go but seeing that he isn't pulling away either he just holds on.

They stayed like that in each other's tight embrace for a few more seconds but for Kevin, it felt like time stood still. Like nothing in that moment mattered but making sure that Edd was ok and reassured of their friendship.

Finally after a minute more of Kevin reassuring that Edd's ok they leave the car hurrying inside with only 5 minutes to spare but not without gaining some stares of what the school's number one dork was doing hanging with the schools most popular, all-star QB.


	7. A Hug A Day

Many lame excuses, again I just suck at uploading in a timely manner and writer's block struck again. Also, I do work 12hrs a day 5 days a week so that also contributes to the lack of writing. But I just got a new job that I will be starting in 2 weeks so hopefully, it will give me more time to write but enough of me let's get you the long awaited Kevedd feels...btw I changed the rating do to all the curse words. Gotta advises the underage children (as if you need it, when i was a teen I read some mess up smut) but here we go

 **3..2..1 READ!**

* * *

Making it to first period with seconds to spare. Kevin walks in calm, cool, and collected with a smile aimed at no one in particular. But spares a glance behind him at Edd who's breathing quite heavily from running up the stairs. The kid really needs to work out more he thinks, getting a well greeting from his "friends" on varies sports teams and Nazz. He walks straight to the back and sits in his usual seat in between Nazz and Rolf.

Edd walks in with the teacher in toe. The teacher sparing him a glance one second too long. Yet Edd caught his breath and walked in calm and collected, to his desk by the window.

"Now class… " Is all Edd heard before he felt a buzzing in his pocket. Pulling out his cell quietly and away from eyes. He opens it up to a text from Kevin which brings an instant smile to his face.

 _Hey, meet me by the bleachers before 3rd period? :)_

I should respond with most definitely. Oooh, but what if that sounds too eager, oh don't over think this it's just Kevin your childhood bully/ friend now right? Yea, so play it cool he thought. _See you there_ , he replies.

Feeling relieved yet with an underlining of anxiety he puts his phone away and spares a glance behind him and sees Kevin smiling at his lap. Feeling better he turns back around and pays attention like a good noodle.

The bell finally rings some 40 minutes later to the glee of all. Edd quickly packs up and rushes out to his next class AP calculus ready to get it over with for once. He knows he couldn't stay around to talk to Kevin then cause Kevin talking to the resident nerd in front of most of the football team just scared him out of his wits.

The bell dismissing AP calculus rang 30 seconds ago and Edd is still unmoved and the last one still in class. Why am I so hesitant to see Kevin again? Relax, remember it's just Kevin your neighbor since childhood/retired bully right? Shaking his head yes he feels more confident and finally begins to pack up normally and heads out. Heading now more confidently to the field.

Once he arrives he's slightly shaken to see Alex and his two hounds. Looking around he doesn't spot Kevin so to try to avoid Alex by heading in through the far door by the bleachers. Walking alongside he walks to the other end closer to the gymnasium doors. Contemplating going in, not seeing Kevin and having only five minutes to spare left.

When the far doors open, leading out the school onto the field showing Kevin running at full speed.

Edd wide-eyed stared at Kevin running in his direction, forgets all about going in.

"Hey, Edd, sorry to keep you waiting," Kevin says not nearly as out of breath as Edd thought he would be.

"Salutation Kevin, but quite alright so…" Edd curiously says with the question lingering as to the unusual meeting pertained to.

"Edd what are you doing tomorrow lets say, right after school?"

"Let me think well today I have robotics after school and tomorrow hmm…" Oh right! Yearbook committee."

"Perfect!" Kevin proclaimed excitedly which left Edd puzzled.

"Kevin why is…"Edd is cut off by Kevin.

"Dork chill just know it is an I'll wait for you after school tomorrow if that's ok?"

"I don't see why not but why if I may ask?"

"Well, it is your birthday tomorrow, right? I can't have the birthday boy walking home alone."

Again Edd is puzzled by Kevin strange behavior did he already forget about his new car.

"Umm Kevin, are you feeling okay? Did you already forget about my parents gifting me a new car?

"Ooh right," Kevin says scratching his neck nervously trying to think of what to say next.

"Well maybe you can return the favor I think my dad's going to need his truck tomorrow and I think it's suppose to rain tomorrow as well."

"I would be delighted, Kevin," Edd says with a big smile.

"Rad, well let's go in before we're late. Kevin says right as the warning bell rings signaling they only had 1 minute before there late.

"Oh dear, let's," Edd says rushing inside.

* * *

After a grueling game of basketball, that he was thankful to have been on Kevin's team and not picked last for once. But still, doesn't mean he enjoyed himself his aching muscles as proof. Now the dreadful walk to the other building and up three flights of stairs to his locker.

"Yo dork wait up," Kevin says jogging to catch up. "Did you enjoy class?" Kevin's attempt at small talk.

"Truthfully no, but I did enjoy seeing Alex's team lose and the fit he had calling your team a cheater," says with a small laugh.

"You mean our team dork, but why wouldn't we win I had my lucky charm," says ruffling his hat.

"I'm your lucky charm no way," Edd says not believing him since he's always thought of himself as more of a nuisance.

"Yea dork believe it so I expect you at all my games this year okay? Kevin says with a genuine smile.

"Most definitely," Edd says returning the smile.

Up on the third floor, they go their separate ways to their lockers. Putting away everything and grabbing his materials for after lunch not wanting to return to the third floor since his class afterward were closer to the lunch room on the 1st floor.

* * *

 **(In the distance)**

"Fuck off I ain't no pawn."

"If you don't do as you're told you know what's going to happen shrimpy."

"Yea, yea," says defeated laced with anger.

Recognizing the voice Edd hurries around the corner.

Without even thinking he interjects, "Eddy what's going on?" Says with concern now laced with fear.

"Well, well, well look what we have here," says curiously at the brave nerd.

"Looks like someone didn't get enough last week, now did they?

Edd ignoring Alex looks at Eddy and asks "You ok?"

"D I'm fine I'll meet you at lunch, now go, " Eddy says in the most fake I'm ok voice ever and he only calls him D when he's mad, sad or after every fight with his bro which was more of a beating.

"No, I won't leave you with these, these animals."

"Now Edd I'd watch that mouth before I gotta fix it for yall," Alex says inching closer. Edd is now wondering where all this fake confidence was coming from. Cause he feels it's just going to end him up in the nurse's office again, which definitely wouldn't be the first or second time.

"Leave him alone he ain't do nothing this between you and me Alex," Eddy says with his anger growing.

"But now I get two for the price of one isn't life great?" Alex says with a twisted smile.

"I said leave him alone!" Eddy said growing angrier by the second.

"Is shrimpy getting mad that I'm messing with his girlfriend?"

Before Eddy has a chance to respond Alex's temper flares. "I've had enough of these games hand over any money you have or you know what's going to happen."

"Pardon me but I don't carry currency on me. "A nerd and poor how much more can you suck."

"I'm not poor I just prefer plastic." Why did I say that to him Edd thinks fearfully, I have nothing to prove to him.

Alex losing patience with them punches Edd in the stomach that's when Eddy lost it and ran up on Alex and the brawl began.

Punches were thrown left and right Alex's two hounds grabbing Edd by the arms inflicting their own pain.

Eddy successfully gets a few punches in on his face knocking him down giving Eddy time throw a punch at one of the hounds giving Edd time to free himself.

They run not looking back knowing there right behind. Edd runs in the direction of the one person he knows who could help. Please still be at your locker.

"Come back here, it's going to be worst when I catch you two bitches."

Rounding the corner like a prayer answered there he was. Not knowing if he should yell out his name or just run past and hope he sees the situation.

Being the introvert he was he just runs past but makes sure to bump into him since his back was turned.

"What the," turns around to see Edd and Eddy running from Alex and two other members of the football team.

He jogs after them and yells, "Alex what the fucks going on?"

Alex seeing who it was eyes bug out and tries to explain "Kevin my man, see I know you told me not to mess with this nerd but shrimp over there owes me money and this one just doesn't seem to know when to not intervene."

Kevin seeing nothing but red seeing Edd rubbing at his stomach knowing he had to of got hit. He's so going to make them pay not now, but later at practice there going to be begging for mercy.

"Not good enough get the fuck out of here before I kick your ass myself. Then this injury will be justified," says holding up his left hand.

Alex's eyes bugged out probably thinking he injured it during another fight hurries up and leaves without a word.

"Thanks again, seems I can't seem to keep myself out of trouble," says sadly defeated.

"Edd don't worry I got you what are friends for."

"Friends?" Eddy asks in disbelief of what he was hearing.

"Sock- Head you can't be serious about being friends with the crimson chin," Eddy says growing angry again.

"Eddy I can be friends with whoever I please thank you very much," Edd says with his arms crossed slightly irritated that Eddy was trying to tell him who he can befriend or not, the nerve.

"Edd come on you can't be serious did you already forget how he treated us as kids?"

"Eddy that was a long time ago, and he has since apologized for that, plus we were kids then and we did get into plenty mischief that warranted some of it but none the less I have forgiven him and so should you."

"No fucking way D!"

"But Eddy remember he helped you out with your big brother and we called truce remember?"

"So but we never agreed to be friends helping me out once doesn't erase years of being treated like shit," Eddy says with so much anger that Kevin actually feels for him.

"Eddy if it helps I am sorry but you really know how to get under my skin you know," Kevin says trying to help.

"Whatever shovel chin, have fun with your new friend D, " Eddy says feeling defeated but still mad and thinks maybe Edd lost his mind.

"By the way, D don't come to me when your "friend" shows his true colors." Eddy walks away feeling defeated with no energy left to argue.

"You guys going to be alright?"

"Yea I think so," Edd says unsure.

"Want to head to the lunch room?"

"No thanks, I never got to grab my materials for my next period from my locker due to the whole incident with Alex, plus I'm not very hungry anymore after what just occurred," referring to the fight between him and Eddy.

"I'll walk you to your locker at least if that's ok?"

"Yea, if you please," Edd says feeling himself blush so he looks away staring at the wall like it was the most interesting thing ever.

Can he get any more adorkable thinking I didn't see that blush?

"What the fuck," Kevin whispers to himself getting angry with his own thoughts.

"Kevin is everything alright?" Edd says sensing a change in mood.

"Yea it's all good come on, let's get you to your locker," Kevin says walking ahead a bit.

Edd is confused by the change in mood but doesn't question it any further. Catching up to Kevin they continue to walk in silence.

At his locker, Edd begins to grab his necessary materials.

"Are you going to need a ride home after school?" Kevin asks rubbing the back of his neck trying to rid himself of the awkwardness he created.

"I'll be alright thank you, Kevin but I'm staying late."

"Well I have football practice after school I wouldn't mind waiting up or if you finish early you could stop by practice and I'll give you a ride."

"I think I'll be alright, but thanks again."

"You sure? It's no problem at all."

"'I'm positive Kev, you should go wouldn't want to miss lunch."

"Your one to say."

"What's that suppose to mean," Edd says not sure if he should feel offended.

"You're so light you should be eating lunch too," Kevin says treading thin. "Last week, when I picked you up you, weighed nothing almost in my arms. I'm just worried you know as a friend I care." Kevin looks anywhere but at Edd when he said the last part.

"Kevin thank you for caring but I'm ok." Edd walks over and hugs Kevin surprising him. But before he can reciprocate he looks around and seeing nothing but an empty hall he returns the hug.

After 10 seconds longer then the social norm of what it is acceptable for friends to hug Edd tries to pull away but Kevin just tightens his hold. Not wanting to pull away entirely either he just remains where he is in Kevin's arms for a bit longer. The rumbling of Kevin's stomach finally makes them separate.

"Go, your stomach begs for nourishment," Edd says with a laugh.

"Last chance to join me."

"I sit with you yea right," Edd says with a small laugh. "Go, I'll be fine I'm heading to the library to catch up on some reading I'll see you later," Edd says walking away finally or else he might be tempted to give him another hug. He's really starting to like Kevin's hugs he decided at that moment that Kevin gives the best hugs and he'll try to get one every day for as long as he can.


	8. The Best Things Are Unexpected

Sorry, I'm nothing but a broken record now, but the motivation and inspiration for this story has almost officially left. I do have the next chapter written so ill be posting that soon but not sure if I'll continue to write this story. If I do it won't be for a while my life is way too hectic right now and I'm losing way to much sleep as it is on other projects I'm working on. I really didn't want to abandon this story cuz it feels like a child I grew just to abandon but life has got to me.

Hold on, you know what ill try to write especially on my long 40min commutes to work ill give it a go just be patient.

* * *

"A fantastic meeting, this year is shaping up to be the best. See you all next week same time and place," Edd says as he collects all his things to go. Walking out the photography room that they held their weekly yearbook committee meetings at. But when he starts walking down the hall he spots someone all too familiar down the hall looking all too casual leaning on the wall. The closer he gets he can't help but have a slue of questions circling in his head. Why did he wait up for me? Why is he suddenly being so nice to me? What changed? Trying to fathom what goes on in Kevin Barr's mind will always plague him.

But what he doesn't know is that both their dams are slowly cracking and true feelings will spill out soon. But who will break first only time can tell.

"Hey Kevin, so what brings you to the art section of our school," Edd asks in the most casual manner with the biggest smile plastered on.

"Got off practice 15 minutes ago, thought maybe you'd changed your mind on that ride," Kevin says all to aloof.

"Well since you're here why not," Edd says walking ahead but turns and smiles at Kevin when he doesn't hear him behind him.

"Rad, let's get us home I'm starved," Kevin says jogging to catch up, hoping his face isn't as red as it feels. It just overly hot in here that's it he tells himself.

"Honestly same here since I skipped lunch but I'm too famished from the day to cook," Edd says looking obviously drained, then he gets an idea. "Kevin, to say thanks for inviting me to eat dinner with you on Sunday would you like to join me for some take out?" Says not being able to meet his eyes in a load of a rejection.

"Yea, that be rad I'll just ask my mom if it's cool when I get home but I'm positive it will be yes my mom loves you she thinks you're a better influence than most of my friends," Kevin says with a laugh.

"They do say mother knows best," Edd says with a cocky smile.

"I won't argue with that."

Edd walks ahead once more trying to conceal his blush.

They finally head out all the meanwhile throwing back ideas on what he should order. So far Chinese and Italian are top picks.

"Listen it is your birthday tomorrow so I'm a let you win Chinese it is."

"Giving up so easy, not like you Barr are you sick?" Edd asks in a teasing manner.

"Haha naw just consider it an early birthday gift," Kevin says teasing.

"My, my what the charmer you are Barr," Edd says jokingly.

"I can be, and only for you Marion," Kevin says elongating his last name followed by a hardy laugh.

"You making fun of my family name Barr," Edd says in fake anger.

"Naaaw I would never, me? No," he says with the slightest smirk.

"Don't make me change my mind Barr," Edd says warning Kevin. They ride the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

Finally pulling into his driveway he turns off the car and turns to Edd started back where they left off. "You really wouldn't feed me."

Edd feeling guilty for a second until he see's the slight smirk that Kevin tried his hardest to conceal but failed.

"Try me,"

Edd says opening up the car door and getting out.

"Damn Edd I see you, where all this sass come from."

"There's more to me that you don't know Kevin," Edd says walking around to the front of the driveway. "But you're welcome to find out," Edd says with a wink. Kevin turns feeling his face heat up pretends to wipe a smudge off his dad's truck which just by looking they aren't hard to find.

"Kevin, I'm going to go freshen up let me know what your mom says, I'm going to take a quick shower to wash this miserable day off."

Kevin feeling for the guy but didn't say anything but "See you in an hour?"

"Definitely, food should be there by then as well."

"Rad! See you then." Kevin walks away with the biggest smile. Edd walked the small distance to his house with a matching smile.

* * *

Finally, in his house the first thing he does is remove his shoes, hang up his light jacket and he begins to strip not something he normally did but he was so worn out to care for once. Stripping down to just his underwear but halfway up the stairs he turns around and sees his mess of clothes and gets this unbearable itch so he goes back down to pick it up and heads back upstairs and drops it in his laundry basket. Turning on the shower, but while waiting for the water to warm up he starts to look at himself in the mirror and analyze himself something he normally never use to do but seems to be doing it a lot more lately. He's being too critical of what he sees staring back at him. Shaking his head to try to rid himself of the unpleasant thoughts he finally hops in the shower even though it hasn't fully warmed up yet the shock of the slightly cold water brings him back to reality and helps him forget for a while.

Finally, out he changes into a pair of sweatpants and a comfy crew neck sweater. Then goes downstairs and sits in his dad's recliner and orders the Chinese. After placing the order he starts to think he ordered way to much his hunger really got the best of him. Well at least now I'll have leftovers for tomorrow, that is if Ed doesn't come over and eat it all, he thinks with a smile. How he loves that loveable goof but he sure can eat. Remembering the time he spent all day cooking a special meal for his parents return from helping the locals in Burundi and his parents texted him after 3 hours of slaving away making only their favorites they texted him, sorry will be gone an extra week love mother and father that week turned into three. But not one to let things go to waste he invited Ed and Eddy over and they ate fancy French food and stayed up all night watching movies. Also being a shoulder to cry on that night when he couldn't take the bottled up feelings of his parents never being home and always getting his hopes sky-high just to have them crash and burn into a million pieces of pure sadness and longing for normality.

* * *

A knock at the door breaks him from his thoughts, walking over to the door he opens it expecting Kevin but sees the last person he was expecting after what happened today. He sure wasn't expecting to see Eddy but here he was in all his 5 ft 5-inch glory. But he didn't have his usual aura of cockiness or self-confidence. "Eddy hello."

"Yo Edd, can I come in we gotta talk."

"Of course, but I have company coming over in a bit can this be quick sorry," Says sheepishly.

"Don't tell me Edd, it's blocked head isn't it?" Edd says growing mad and almost forgetting why he came over.

"Yes and you can't be mad he's also my friend, and It would be great if we all could get along maybe hang out together."

Edd knew he was threading thin even suggesting it.

"Edd get real, super chin and I will never be friends."

"Fine, don't then, but you can't be mad when I do hang out with him. He's also my friend whether you like it or not Eddy plus you have no right to tell me who I can and can't be friends with."

"NO, you're right but.."

"But what Eddy, to insert more lame insults please just stop ok," Edd says getting mad and losing patients with Eddy. If Edd hated anything more than his ocd and his parents never being home is people telling him he can't do something cause of, insert lame excuse here, also badly structured reasoning.

"Edd your like family, I'm just trying to look out for you and I have a bad feeling about Chinsdale ok."

"Eddy can you stop with the chin insults already there's nothing wrong with his perfectly sculptured face ok." Edd says increasing in volume from how mad he is but softens with what he says next "and secondly thank you for caring but I'm an adult now as of tomorrow, and I can look out for myself have been since I was 10." Edd says walking over to Eddy to give him a hug. "Again I'll be fine remember brothers for life," Edd says holding up three fingers to his head then salutes. Something they did as kids but haven't in a long while.

"Yea bros for life," Eddy says returning the salute.

"Alright, I'm out, call me if anything happens ok?" Eddy says as he's walking out the door.

"I will but trust me nothing will happen."

"Still have me on speed dial?"

"You know it, ahead of my parents," Edd says with a sad laugh.

"Cool, see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yea most definitely," Edd says before closing the door. He goes back to sit on his father's recliner, and closes his eyes for just a second with a smile plastered, things could not have worked out better between Eddy and him. He thought he was going to lose his best friend for a second but he should have known that their friendship was stronger than this. A knock at the door brings him back from his thoughts getting up to answer the door he peeks out the peephole and sees Kevin at the step and an unknown walking up to his driveway holding bags. Opening the door he says "Kevin right on time."

"I'd sure say so," Kevin says grabbing the bags before Edd has a chance. He walks ahead of Edd to the kitchen. Edd stayed at the door to tip the delivery driver.

"Man this smells good, good call on Chinese dork this smells amazing."

"Well I did only order my favorites so I'd hope so," Edd says as he retrieves two plates and utensils to eat with.

"To drink would you prefer soda or water?"

"Surprise me," Kevin says as he fixes himself a plate.

Edd places a water in front of Kevin and sees his face fall a bit.

"What's wrong Kevin?"

"Nothing dork all's good, just I usually prefer something fizzy with my meals but waters cool too," Kevin says missing the smile on Edd's face.

"I thought so, let me switch these out," Edd says switching the cola in front of him for Kevin's water.

"You think you got me all figured out don't you?"

"Simple men want simple things," Edd says as he fixes himself a plate.

"You calling me a basic bitch?" Kevin says trying to get a rise from Edd using the curse word.

"More or less yes," Edd says with a cocky smile eyes fixed on his plate.

Kevin just stared wide-eyed for a second, one Edd allowed a curse word especially in his own home and secondly, that sass he couldn't tell if he liked it or loved it.

"Ouch Edd that hurt." Edd looked over surprising him again.

"Should I go get my first aid kit for that burn," Edd says in the most casual manner.

"Damn Edd," Kevin says eyes fixed on Edd, mouth open.

Fixated on his plate mid-bite he says, "Your food's going to get cold if you just keep staring at me."

5 minutes pass by with them just eating in a peaceful silence. Kevin being the first to break the calm bubble.

"Yo dork so you excited to be entering adulthood tomorrow?" Kevin says.

"I've been adulting since I was 10 so honestly no," Kevin was surprised by Edd's answer one he made up a word, not like him and secondly whatever funk the dork was suddenly in he was determined to get him out of it even if it took him all night.

When they finished eating they did the dishes together with Edd washing and Kevin drying. Something Kevin never did at his own home but when the dork asked he was more than happy to help.

"Movie time?" Kevin asked hopeful but got the answer he was expecting.

"More like homework time," Edd said with a big smile, eyes sparkling with life.

Upstairs in his room Edd occupying his desk and Kevin on his bed they whipped through their history homework. But Kevin has a harder time doing his calculus homework, unlike Edd who finished with ease. Turning around Edd sees Kevin flipping off his calculus homework and can't help but laugh.

"Kevin hurting its feeling won't make it do itself, here let me help." Edd goes to sit next to Kevin and looks over and is surprised to see it blank with immense erase marks.

"Oh dear, Kevin why didn't you tell me you had no comprehension for this I would have been helping along with mine."

"Well, I didn't want you to think I was just another dumb jock," Kevin says not meeting his eye.

"Of course not cause I already did," Edd says sly. Kevin playfully pushes Edd on the shoulder.

"But seriously I need help here if I fail calculus I won't be able to keep playing football and I need that scholarship that I know I can get to pay for college but if I don't pass I can say buy to that dream."

Edd was impressed by Kevin's dedication that he promised to help him pass calculus. And any other class that he needed help in.

Another hour passed by and finally there both done with everything. It still being early only seven they decide to head down stair to watch a movie. Edd giving Kevin full range to his movie collection again.

Half way through the movie Edd starts dozing off he slumps into the couch and his head falls on Kevin's shoulder.

Kevin slightly chuckles, looks over at Edd and whispers "dork." But can't bring himself to wake him so deciding against it so he tries his best to concentrate on the rest of the movie. Looking over a few minutes later he can't help but think how peaceful Edd looks asleep and maybe adorable so he pulls out his phone and snaps a pic of Edd asleep on him from a high angle capturing them both in the pic that Edd himself won't see or know about for a year.

When the movie ended Kevin just sat there and looked at Edd asleep on his shoulder contemplating what to do remembering how light he was when he picked him up after the situation with Alex he could just carry him to his room. But deciding not in case he woke up he wouldn't want to scare him so he just gently shakes him awake.

"Edd, wake up the movies over," Kevin says softly.

Edd stirred awake lifting his head and sits up but as he comes to completely his face goes slightly red realizing he slept on Kevin most of the film, oh dear.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep on you," Edd says head lowered

"Dude no worries the day really wore on you," Kevin says.

"Yea, It really did."Edd says looking up meeting his eyes giving him a small smile, "thanks."

Kevin looks confused but Edd continues. "For earlier and everything the last two weeks you helped me out of situations I otherwise would have been toast so thanks."

"Don't worry about it that's what friends are for."

"We should call it a night I'm beat, I'll walk you out?"

"Yea," Kevin says collecting his bag walking to the door Edd follows and opens the door for him. Kevin steps out but turns to him.

"I had fun so how about movie and pizza at my house next time?" Edd can't help the smile and answers "Yea sounds good."

"By the way Happy Birthday."

"My Birthday isn't until tomorrow"

"I know but here happy early birthday, " Kevin says pulling out a small badly wrapped gift.

"You didn't have to"

"I didn't open it," Kevin says smiling.

He unwraps it careful even though he had no idea where to start it was all rolled up and taped hastily all around it. Seeing what it was he starts to laugh.

"You left it at my house last week, surprise," Kevin says.

"Very cute, thanks," Edd says smiling looking down at the pocket sized hand sanitizer. He knows he must be blushing hoping it's dark enough out here that Kevin can't see, glad now that he didn't turn on the porch light.

Hearing Edd say it was cute made him feel good inside.

"I know it's dumb but I thought it be funny," Kevin says with a smile rubbing he back of his neck.

"I love it best gift ever, even though I bought it," Edd says with a laugh but he generally meant it when he said best gift ever. He carried it everywhere they went that year.

"Glad you liked it just wait til tomorrow." Kevin says walking aways but turns and says "Goodnight see you in the morning for that ride."

"Goodnight," Edd calls back heading inside but what Kevin just said won't leave his head _"Just wait till tomorrow,"_ did Kevin get him another gift?

* * *

That night he slept well but slightly restless with one thing in mind.


End file.
